wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dressing Up (song)
Dressing Up is a song from the Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! video and album. The Wiggles sing about how you can be anything you want to be if you have the right costumes. It was re-recorded for the Wiggle House video and album with the brass and drum parts removed and replaced with more guitars and a xylophone part. Lyrics Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!= I'm putting on my doctor's coat Grab my doctor's bag and my stethoscope Ooh hoo I'm dressing up in style I'm putting on my riding hat Got my boots and my lariat Ooh hoo I'm dressing up in style Dressing up is so much fun You can dress as anyone You can use any clothes you find I'm putting on my big black boots My red hat and my fire suit Ooh hoo I'm dressing up in style Dressing up is so much fun You can dress as anyone You can use any clothes you find I'm putting on my doctor's coat Grab my doctor's bag and my stethoscope Ooh hoo I'm dressing up in style I'm putting on my riding hat Got my boots and my lariat Ooh hoo I'm dressing up in style I'm putting on my big black boots My red hat and my fire suit Ooh hoo I'm dressing up in style |-|Wiggle House= I'm putting on my doctor's coat Grab my doctor's bag and my stethoscope Oooooh, I'm dressing up in style I'm putting on my riding hat Got my boots and my lariat Oooooh, I'm dressing up in style Dressing up is so much fun You can dress as anyone You can use any clothes you find I'm putting on my big black boots My red hat and my fire suit Oooooh, I'm dressing up in style Dressing up is so much fun You can dress as anyone You can use any clothes you find I'm putting on my doctor's coat Grab my doctor's bag and my stethoscope Oooooh, I'm dressing up in style Oooooh, I'm dressing up in style Oooooh, I'm dressing up in style I'm putting on my tutu My hair's in a bun, I've got my ballet shoes Oooooh, I'm dressing up in style Oooooh, she's dressing up in style |-|Lachy!= I'm dressing up in my noble crown My Prince boots and royal gown Ooo, I'm dressing up in style Hello, I'm Prince Lachy It's nice to meet you Shall we dance? Oo, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Thank you Dressing up is so much fun You can dress as anyone You can use any clothes you find I am a Prince! I'm dressing up in my noble crown My Prince boots and royal gown Ooo, I'm dressing up in style Ooo, I'm dressing up in style Song Credits Trivia *In Lachy's album, the song is titled as "Dressing Up In Style (Prince Lachy)". *The 2014 version adds a new verse at the end where Emma dresses up as a ballerina. *The 2014 version of the song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on July 1st 2018. Then on July 26th, the Lachy! version was uploaded. Performances/Appearances Videos File:The Wiggles Dressing Up in Style|Wiggle House version File:The Wiggles Dressing Up in Style (Prince Lachy)|Lachy! version Category:Wiggles songs Category:Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:2014 songs Category:2014 Category:Wigglehouse songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 8 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Pre-Released Songs Category:Lachy! songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Series 10 Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Series 5 Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Series 4 Category:Racing To The Rainbow (video) songs Category:A Wiggly Sing-Along Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2010 video) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2013 album) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2014 video) songs Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:Songs that Key Change Category:Re-make songs